Cheritz Academy - Casual Story
by ZenThorianum
Summary: MC dipindahkan ke sekolah baru dan menemukan sebuah perkumpulan misterius di luar kegiatan sekolah. Bagaimanakah kehidupan MC di sekolah barunya ini?/bad summary/cp 2 up
1. Prolog

**Chapter 00 - Prolog**

Pindah sekolah bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan ayah dan ibu yang tidak menentu seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya teman. Satu atau dua tahun kemudian, aku pasti akan pindah ke luar kota lagi.

Berharap tidak dilarang. Berharap ayah dan ibu tidak memindahkan sekolahku lagi.

Kali ini aku pindah ke sekolah asrama. Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku pindah sekolah. Aku harap aku akan menuntaskan sekolahku sampai akhir di sekolah ini, Cheritz High School.

Walau ayah dan ibu pindah kerja ke luar kota lagi, tapi aku akan menolak jika disuruh pindah sekolah lagi.

.

.

Aku masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, Mr. Jihyun Kim. Kesan pertamaku melihat beliau adalah walau dia berpenampilan sedikit aneh dengan rambut _baby blue_ dan kacamata hitam, tapi aku bisa menilai kalau dia adalah sosok yang baik, tegas, bertanggung jawab, dan dapat dipercaya. Walau bagusnya sekolah tidak dapat ditentukan dari bagaimana sosok kepala sekolahnya, tapi setidaknya sistem pendidikan di sekolah ini bisa dipercayakan kepada orang yang demikian.

"Selamat datang di Cheritz High School, MC. Kamu akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-A. Wali kelasmu Mr. Jumin Han. Lalu kau akan ditempatkan di asrama Lily, dengan kepala asrama Mrs. Jaehee Kang. Mrs. Kang juga guru disini, dan kau bisa menemui mereka di ruang guru"

Aku hanya menganngguk. Beliau kemudian memberiku buku panduan yang berisi peraturan sekolah, jadwal sekolah, dan kegiatan lain seperti organisasi atau club yang bisa diikuti. Ia hanya menjelaskan sedikit. Ini sama seperti sekolah biasa, aku hanya menanyakan beberapa hal yang kurang jelas dan sekarang aku sudah paham semua.

Tak lama, suara pria terdengar dari luar ruangan. mempersilahkan masuk dan kehadiran dua orang guru menambah jumlah manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"MC, ini adalah beberapa gurumu yang nanti akan mengajarimu. Terlebih Mr. Han adalah wali kelasmu dan Mrs. Kang adalah kepala asrama dimana kamu akan tinggal nanti"

Aku membungkuk kepada mereka dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya MC, murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah mulai besok di sini. Mohon bantuannya Mr. Han, Mrs. Kang"

"Baiklah MC. Aku harap alasan kepindahanmu ke sekolah ini bukan karena kamu bermasalah di sekolahmu yang sebelumnya"

Mr. Han menjawab dengan dingin dan datar. Sepertinya dia tegas, sedikit killer, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

"Bu- Bukan seperti itu Mr. Han. Aku pindah kemari karena kepindahan orangtuaku"

Ia tidak begitu menghiraukanku dan fokus terhadap urusannya dengan kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah MC, hanya itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui. Jika masih ada yang belum jelas, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Mr. Han atau Mrs. Kang. Kau akan mulai sekolah besok hari, silahkan beristirahat di asrama. Mrs. Kang akan mengantarkanmu"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Mr. Kim"

Mrs. Kang kemudian mengantarkanku berkeliling. Sekolah ini terdiri dari enam gedung utama. Gedung administrasi, gedung SMA, gedung SMP, gedung SD, dan dua gedung untuk asrama laki-laki dan asrama perempuan. Mrs. Kang menjelaskan begitu detil dan penjelasannya begitu mudah untuk dipahami. Aku begitu menanti saat-saat jam pelajaran dimana aku diaar olehnya.

.

Sesampainya di asrama, aku merapihkan barang-barangku. Aku hanya membawa barang-barang yang penting, jadi tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk merapihkannya di dalam kamarku. Ruangan ini sudah bersih, jadi aku tidak perlu membersihkannya. Merapihkannya saja sudah cukup.

Lelah. Aku menjatuhkan badanku ke atas kasur. Menurutku ini terhitung mewah untuk standar asrama. Kasurnya empuk. Lemari pakaian dua pintu. Kemudian ada lemari buku yang menyatu dengan meja belajar. Juga mini kitchen dan kamar mandi sendiri. Walau kamar mandinya kecil, tapi ini sudah cukup daripada mengantri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di atas meja belajar, ada buku panduan yang berisi semua hal tentang sekolah ini. Aku malas membaca, kubuka buku saku tersebut langsung ke halaman poin kegiatan organisasi dan ekstrakurikuler.

Ada banyak kegiatan di luar jam pelajaran yang mengembangkan minat dan bakat siswa di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi salah satu alternatif mengusir bosan di kamar asrama.

 _OSIS? Ketuanya Saeran Choi. Aku tidak begitu tertarik._

 _Klub teater? Aku tidak pandai akting._

 _Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan musik, jadi klub musik tidak akan masuk ke dalam list klub yang mungkin akan aku ikuti._

 _Klub kopi? Jarang ada sekolah yang memiliki klub ini, tapi aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkannya kembali._

 _Kemudian masih ada banyak klub lagi seperti klub jurnalistik, klub astronomi, klub pecinta alam, beberapa klub yang berhubungan dengan olahraga, klub biologi, dan yang lainnya._

 _Tunggu. Klub teknologi? Sepertinya keren, tapi pengetahuanku tentang teknologi tidaklah banyak. Aku mungkin hanya akan menyusahkan anggota yang lain disana. Ketuanya Saeyong Choi dan disini ada banyak penghargaan yang klub ini dapatkan._

 _Zen fansclub? Ah aku melihat fotonya di halaman klub teater tadi. Ah rupanya aktor yang tadi bernama Zen. Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai memiliki fansclub seperti ini. Aktingnya pasti bagus sekali._

Ketika aku membacanya, bukannya tertarik tapi aku malah minder. Mereka semua hebat. Aku mah apa atuh, cuma murid sampah yang tidak berguna.

Aku melihat jam weker klasik di atas meja belajarku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sore. Menghabiskan waktu di kamar membuatku bosan.

Pintu kamarku yang bercat coklat, aku buka. Seorang pria berambut putih mengenakan kaos merah dan jaket kulit hitam melintas di depanku. Posturnya tinggi, tegap, dan cara jalannya begitu santai. Dia nampak tenang berjalan di koridor asrama perempuan.

Mewarnai rambut, laki-laki yang masuk ke asrama perempuan, dia sudah melanggar dua peraturan. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Entah kemana tujuannya, aku terus membuntutinya. Ia berbelok ke sebuah ruangan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tidak berani mendekatinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan orang tersebut belum keluar dari ruangannya. Rasanya aku ingin berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut, mengetuk pintunya, dan saat ia menampakkan sosoknya, aku ingin berkata kalau ini adalah asrama perempuan dan laki-laki tidak boleh masuk. Semua orang tahu itu.

Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikutinya dan kembali ke kamarku. Namun baru saja satu langkah dan aku menginjak sesuatu.

 _Dompet coklat?_

Sebenarnya dompet ini terlalu besar untuk dibilang sebuah dompet, namun terlalu kecil juga jika disebut sebagai tas.

Aku membuka isinya. Di dalamnya terdapat kartu pelajar atas nama Rika beserta buku panduan sekolah, lalu ada uang, smartphone dan beberapa kartu ATM dan kartu kredit atas nama Jihyun Kim.

 _Kepala sekolah? Apakah anak ini mencuri isi dompet milik kepala sekolah?_

Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ini kepada Mrs. Kang.

.

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpaku dengan cepat. Laki-laki berambut putih itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari cepat. Aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya namun kecepatan lariku tidak dapat mengimbanginya.

Mataku masih bisa menangkap kemana arah lari orang tersebut yang menuju gedung paling pojok dimana siswa-siswi SD belajar. Jam sore begini, gedung tersebut sudah tutup. Anak-anak SD disini tidak diasramakan dan pusat kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pun berbeda gedung, jadi suasana di gedung SD Ini begitu sepi.

Jujur, aku sedikit merinding. Karenanya aku duduk di bangku taman di samping gedung SD tersebut.

Aku kembali melihat dompet di tanganku. Selain itu, ada nametag yang bertuliskan RFA, Rika's Fundraising Association dan ada sebuah catatan kecil di sticky notes yang berisikan sebuah kode.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang dapat dipastikan dia adalah seorang murid SMP karena aku melihat seragamnya dengan jas navy blue dan celana kotak-kotak berwarna dark blue. Dengan sebuah nametag mengalung di lehernya dan sama dengan yang aku pegang.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang gontai, anak laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang gedung SD. Tempat dimana si laki-laki berambut putih tadi melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan mengikuti anak laki-laki berambut coklat ini. Siapa tahu dia mengetahui pemilik dompet ini.

Di belakang gedung SD, aku melihat anak laki-laki berambut coklat tadi loncat ke sebuah lubang. Aku langsung refleks berlari ke lubang tersebut dan anak laki-laki tadi sudah menghilang.

Aku melihat ke dalam lubang yang cukup besar dan dari luar ini nampak seperti saluran air walau di dalamnya begitu kering.

Aku mengambil smartphone milikku untuk menyalakan flashlight sebagai penerangan di bawah karena gelap sekali. Ada sebuah tangga untuk turun ke bawah sana. Aku mematikan kembali flashlight, memasukan dompet temuan dan smartphone milikku ke dalam saku cardigan yang aku kenakan. Kemudian turun ke bawah sana dengan sangat hati-hati.

Setelah beberapa anak tangga, aku tidak dapat menjangkau lagi anak tangga. Aku berusaha menjangkau tanah dengan kakiku tapi yang aku dapatkan hanyalah udara. Aku melihat dulu ke bawah, memastikan bahwa jaraknya aman untuk aku loncati.

HUPP!

Aku mendarat di tanah dengan selamat, syukurlah. Ketika aku memandang lurus ke depan, ada sebuah cahaya terang yang putih. Aku mengikutinya dan berjalan lurus hingga sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup indah.

Ini dimana? Tapi tempat ini sangatlah indah. Warna-warni bunga yang bermekaran. Sungai yang begitu jernih. Ornamen dan dekorasi taman yang begitu indah. Semuanya begitu indah. Bahkan aku kesulitan berkata-kata saking indahnya.

Di tengah keindahan taman yang tidak luas namun tidak begitu kecil juga, ada sebuah rumah berlantai dua. Aku menuju rumah tersebut. Aku tidak bisa mengintip karena kaca jendelanya adalah kaca film dan pintunya tertutup.

Di pintunya tertera logo yang tidak asing. Ah! Logo yang sama dengan dompet yang aku temukan!

Aku mengambil dompet di saku cardiganku dan membukanya. Menyocokkan logo di nametag dengan logo di pintu ini dan ternyata memang sama persis.

Di samping pintu, terdapat sebuah pengamanan. Aku menaruh nametag RFA disana kemudian muncul sebuah layar dan keyboard. Layar tersebut menampilkan tulisan "insert security password". Aku memasukkan kode di sticky notes yang tertulis di dalam dompet dan berhasil.

Pintu terbuka. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak anak laki-laki dengan seragam Cheritz High School. Termasuk anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan seragam Cheritz Junior High School.

"Huueee~ aku gagal lagi di ujian percobaan masuk T_T"

"Kamu ngegame terus sih"

Padahal anak berambut merah tersebut juga sedang asik bermain konsol game portabelnya.

"Mintalah bantuan Jumin atau Jaehee. Mereka 'kan guru"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka jelaskan. Lalu ujung-ujungnya mereka menceramahiku dan membahas masa depan diriku. Menyedihkan"

Sosok berambut silver yang sedang berselfie-ria ikut membahas gagal ujian percobaan masuk SMA yang diikuti si anak laki-laki berambut coklat tadi.

"Kalau aku lebih memilih gagal ujian masuk berkali-kali daripada harus minta bantuan Jumin!"

"Zen, kamu bisa meminta bantuanku mengajarimu jika kamu tidak mau diajari oleh Jumin secara pribadi"

Ah akhirnya ada seseorang yang aku kenal disini walau itu adalah seorang guru. Tapi kenapa Mrs. Kang ada disini?

"Kalau begitu, selamat menjadi siswa SMA yang abadi"

"Kau begitu dingin sekali Saeran"

Rupanya ada yang kembar disini. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah, wajah mereka pun sangat mirip. Aku hanya bisa membedakan mereka dari bola mata mereka dan juga yang satu lagi memakai kacamata.

"Tunggu, kalian tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk?"

Hanya si rambut merah berkacamata yang menyadari keberadaannku. Fokus mata yang lain kemudian hanya tertuju padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masuk kemari? Hanya kita, V, dan Rika yang tahu tempat ini"

Si rambut merah tidak berkacamata menanggapi.

"Penyusup! Saeyoung, lakukan sesuatu!"

Si anak laki-laki berambut coklat berteriak dan itu membuat kupingku sakit.

"Mengapa harus aku hah?"

"Tidak akan ada perubahan jika hanya melihat. Tapi dari penglihatanku, pasti sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi"

"Tunggu"

Aku mendengar suara laki-laki dewasa. Suaranya tidak asing di telingaku. Dia kemudian memunculkan sosoknya. Ia berjalan dari lantai dua dan turun ke lantai satu ini.

"Dia adalah murid baru yang akan ditempatkan di kelasku"

Aku terdiam di depan pintu. Bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet ini dan kenapa menemukan tempat rahasia seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa kalau aku tidak salah tempat.

"Halo semuanya"

Hanya itu yang berani aku ucapkan untuk berbasa-basi. Aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan mengembalikan dompet ini kepada pemiliknya.

"WAH! DIA BERBICARA! MANUSIA!"

"Tentu saja dia itu manusia dasar anak SMP bodoh!"

"Mimpiku jadi kenyataan..."

"Zen! Berhentilah berbicara mengenai mimpi-mimpimu! Itu mengerikan! Kau lebih pantas jadi cenayang daripada jadi aktor teater!"

"Bagaimana kamu mengetahui tempat ini? Bagaimana kamu bisa membuka pintu dengan mudahnya padahal Saeyoung yang sangat gila dengan sistem keamanan sudah membuatnya dengan sebegitu ketatnya. Aku bahkan lelah mengucapkan angka dua sampai enam dalam bahasa Arab jika aku mau masuk kesini"

"Yoosung, itu bukanlah caranya bertanya. MC, walau kamu adalah murid pindahan bukan berarti kamu bebas menjelajah tempat di sekolah ini sampai sebegitu detilnya. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

Mr. Han berbicara dengan begitu tenangnya kepadaku. Cukup beri tahu tujuanku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet yang aku temukan dan di dalamnya terdapat nametag RFA dan password keamanan. Oleh karena itu aku bisa masuk kemari. Maaf, aku begitu lancang. Aku akan kembali lagi"

"Tunggu! Berikan dompetnya kepadaku"

Mr. Han sepertinya mengenali dompet tersebut. Ia membulatkan bola matanya dengan sempurna ketika ia membuka dompet tersebut.

"Dompet ini milik Rika"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Apa kalian mengenalnya? Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke asramaku"

"Saeyoung, kunci pintu dan MC silahkan masuk. Kita bicarakan ini di dalam"

Si rambut merah berkacamata menutup pintu kemudian kembali ke komputernya bersama dengan saudara kembarnya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Mr. Han dan Mrs. Kang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Mereka menyuruhku duduk di sofa. Mrs. Kang bahkan menawariku secangkir teh dan beberapa kudapan. Namun aku tolak dengan halus.

Anak SMP yang duduk di bahu sofa nampak berwajah sedih. Zen sedikit murung dan si kembar yang sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka nampak berwajah serius. Begitu pula dengan wajah Mr. Han dan Mrs. Kang.

"Pemilik dompet yang kau temukan itu sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya dari Mr. Han. Tapi bagaimana bisa dompetnya aku temukan di koridor asrama perempuan?

"Ta- tapi aku menemukan ini tergeletak begitu saja di koridor asrama perempuan"

"He? Benarkah? Bahkan saat kematiannya aku tidak menemukan benda itu di kamarnya. Coba aku lihat"

Si rambut merah menerima dompet tersebut dari Mr. Han. Ia mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Di dalamnya terdapat kartu pelajar dan buku panduan sekolah milik Rika, kartu ATM dan kartu kredit atas nama Jihyun Kim sang kepala sekolah. Lalu ada nametag RFA beserta sticky notes yang bertuliskan kode pengamanan tempat ini, kemudian uang tunai, dan juga sebuah smartphone yang sudah mati.

"Aku pikir aku harus menganalisa kasus ini. Saeran, untuk sementara keamanan tempat ini aku serahkan padamu"

"Tidak bisa kak, aku sibuk mengurus acara festival budaya nanti"

"Argh! Kamu ini! Baiklah akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelidikinya. Mungkin aku akan butuh bantuan Vanderwood dari klub detektif juga"

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu aku memberanikan diri bertanya tentang tempat ini.

"V! kau datang!"

"Jarang-jarang kamu datang kemari"

"Yah, kalian tahu 'kan aku ini sekarang kepala sekolah. Jadi aku tidak bisa serinng-sering berkumpul disini. Eh? Murid pindahan? Bagaimana bisa kamu masuk kemari?"

"Panjang ceritanya. Intinya kami menemukan sompet Rika. Saeran dan Saeyoung sedang menganalisa kasus ini dengan bantuan Vanderwood dari klub detektif"

"Hmm begitu. Baiklah karena kau sudah disini, bagaimana kalau MC bergabung saja dengan RFA?"

"HAH!?"

Semua orang terkejut dengan keputusan kepala sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini atau RFA. Aku hanyalah murid pindahan.

"A-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini atau tentang RFA. Bagaimana bisa aku menyetujuinya"

"Karena kau telah menemukan tempat ini, kau tidak punya pilihan MC"

"Apakah itu ancaman Mr. Han?"

"Semacam itu"

"Tapi bisakah jelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang tempat ini ataupun RFA?"

Mr. Han menghela nafas dan Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum.

"Bisa dibilang, ini adalah markas RFA dan RFA sendiri merupakan organisasi yang aku buat bersama Rika untuk menyebarkan kebahagiaan dengan acara amal. Awalnya begitu. Untuk detilnya kau bisa bertanya kepada member yang lain. Tapi kami sudah berhenti melakukannya sejak kematian Rika"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kepala sekolah melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apakah ini sebuah organisasi sosial di sekolah?"

"Walau tempat ini berada di dalam sekolah, bukan berarti ini adalah salah satu kegiatan sekolah di luar jam pelajaran. Ini adalah organisasi di luar sekolah. Jadi santai saja, kau tidak perlu memanggil dengan panggilan formal disini terhadap aku, Jumin, dan Jaehee. Mereka adalah gurumu di sekolah"

"Tapi aku tetap saja tidak enak"

"Kalau begitu aku memaksamu. Panggil aku V disini"

"Baiklah"

"Salah satu member, ah tidak. Ternyata semua anggota berkumpul. Jarang-jarang semua member berkumpul disini. Aku akan memperkenalkan kepadamu semua member disini. Maaf Yoosung aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu karena kau mengembalikan warna asli rambutmu. Coklat lebih bagus daripada light blonde"

"Andai saja OSIS dan guru-guru tidak memarahiku, aku akan tetap berambut pirang"

Anak laki-laki tersebut bermuka masam. Dari mimik mukanya aku tahu, ia begitu sedih atas kematian Rika dan menaruh kebencian terhadap V.

"Baiklah lupakan itu. Aku Yoosung Kim. 15 tahun, kelas tiga SMP. Salam kenal"

"Dia member paling muda di RFA jadi wajari saja kalau dia bersifat kekanak-kanakan"

"Terima kasih atas tambahannya, V!"

Yoosung menekankan nama V dengan nada tinggi yang penuh sarkastik. Dari yang terlihat sudah jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Member paling muda ini wajar jika memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, manis, dan menggemaskan.

"Panggil saja aku Zen. Aku member paling tampan di RFA. Kelas tiga SMA"

Aku mengenalinya di buku panduan sekolah bagian kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Di poin klub teater, dia memerankan perannya dengan bagus sekali bahkan sampai memiliki fansclubnya sendiri di sekolah. Aku mengakui kalau dia memang member yang paling tampan. Dia narsis tapi tidak nampak kesan sombong dari dirinya. Selain itu dia memiliki sisi liar, seksi, padahal dia masih SMA.

"Dia member yang baru masuk RFA sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat enam bulan sebelum kematian Rika. Member yang lain rata-rata baru bergabung sekitar enam tahun yang lalu"

"Jadi RFA ini dibentuk enam tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya. Dengan member awal aku, Rika dan Jumin. Kemudian Yoosung dan juga si kembar. Kemudian dua tahun yang lalu, Zen baru bergabung"

Aku mengangguk pelan karena mengerti.

"Aku Jumin Han. Walau aku jadi guru, sekaligus _bussiness man._ Jadi jangan heran kalau aku jarang berada di sekolah selain jam pelajaran atau berkumpul di tempat ini karena mengurusi bisnisku. Kau ini member RFA sekarang, jadi tidak perlu terlalu formal kepadaku"

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu Jumin"

"Pengecualian hanya untuk RFA, V"

"Aku Jaehee Kang. Kau boleh memanggilku Jaehee disini"

Yang belum memperkenalkan diri hanyalah.

"Drumroll please! Aku Saeran Choi! Defender of Justice!"

"Aku. Saeyoung Choi..."

Lalu si rambut merah berkacamata terkikik sendiri sambil menutup mulutnya sementara kembarannya hanya berwajah datar.

"Luciel, perkenalkan dirimu dengan benar"

"Luciel?"

"Dia lebih senang dipanggil Saeyoung daripada Luciel. Tapi aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu di sekolah"

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya dari Jaehee. V menyuruh si kembar untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Rupanya si kacamata suka bercanda dan ia sangat menuruti apa kata V.

"Luciel Choi. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Saeyoung. Aku kelas 2-A dan ketua klub teknologi"

Ia memperkenalkan diri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kelas 2-A? Berarti kamu akan sekelas denganku nanti?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa tanyakan apa saja yang tidak kau ketahui baik mengenai sekolah, RFA, atau apapun! Yeah! Aktifkan mode seven wiki!"

Semua orang terdiam tapi aku terkikik karena Saeyoung berusaha bercanda tapi semua orang tidak ada yang menanggapi candaannya termasuk kembarannya sendiri.

"MC, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Saeyoung. Cukup aku saja yang mengalami tragedi susu coklat"

"Kamu harus tahu bagaimana kreatifnya dia membuat slide presentasiku"

"Dan dia membuat fansclubku semakin bringas dengan mengirimkan e-mail ke seluruh fansclubku, berisi foto diriku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi!"

"Dia orang yang dapat diandalkan dalam hal mencari informasi. Walaupun terkadang ia mendapatkan informasi itu dengan menghack komputerku"

Saeyoung hanya terkikik jahil. Kemudian ia merangkul saudaranya yang diam dan kalem.

"Aku Saeran Choi dr kelas 2-B"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi itu cukup.

"V merupakan leader kita di RFA"

Senyuman di wajah V begitu murah. Aku perhatikan dia adalah member yang paling sering tersenyum disini.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan itu Jumin"

"Mungkin MC tidak mengetahuinya karena ia baru bergabung" Jumin menyatakan alasannya memperjelas pernyataan sebelumnya.

V hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh ya MC, serahkan smartphone milikmu. Saeyoong akan memasang sebuah aplikasi RFA messenger"

Aku sedikit ragu untuk menyerahkan ponsel. Tapi karena V yang menyuruh, mungkin. "Aku ragu jika itu di ponsel. Maksudku karena ini ponsel, benda pribadi"

"Tak apa MC. Luciel hanya akan menginstall RFA messenger. Dia akan langsung mengembalikan ponselmu setelahnya"

Keragu-raguanku pupus. Aku memberikan ponselku kepada Saeyoung dan ia mengambilnya.

"MC, Selamat datang di RFA"

V dan member yang lain begitu menyambutku disini. Kepindahanku kali ini tidak begitu buruk juga. Aku bersyukur pindah sekolah ke sini.

 **TBC**


	2. Common Route

**Common Route**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Aku melihat ponselku untuk mengecek RFA messenger. Aku melewatkan banyak percakapan saat malam karena lelah. Sesampainya di asrama, aku langsung tertidur lelap tanpa mengecek RFA messenger.

Saeyoung selaku pembuat dan pengembang aplikasi ini tidak menambahkan fitur "delete messages" sehingga yang offline tetap bisa membaca percakapan tersebut ketika mereka online di lain waktu.

Aku mengecek percakapan semalam. Hanya Yoosung dan Zen yang mengeluh karena pelajaran. Mereka tidak begitu tertarik terhadap pelajaran. Walau begitu, nilai akademik Yoosung bagus, di atas rata-rata kelas. Tidak seperti Zen yang terkadang mendapatkan nilai di bawah rata-rata di beberapa mata pelajaran.

Kemudian Zen dan Yoosung offline di jam 10 malam karena mengantuk. Jaehee begadang karena harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan dan Jumin hanya terlihat online sebentar. Saeran lebih sering jadi _silent reader_ daripada ikut percakapan. Dan aku begitu menyayangkan Saeyoung yang begadang hanya untuk membuat robot anjingnya. Bukannya aku melarang tapi dia membuat robot anjingnya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di malam hari. Besok itu sekolah pagi dan dia begadang, memangnya ia mau di hukum karena terlambat bangun pagi?

Oh ya, ketika di chatroom aku sedikit terkejut dengan username mereka disana. Terutama Saeran dan Saeyoung. Aku masih memaklumi V dan Zen yang menggunakan nama panggung mereka atau Yoosung yang menambahkan tanda bintang warna hitam di belakang usernamenya. Tapi si kembar ini berbeda sekali. Saeran menggunakan nama 'Unknown' dan Saeyoung menggunakan nama '707'.

.

 _ **Chatroom mode ON**_

 _MC has entered chatroom_

 **ZEN**

Selamat pagi

Tidur nyenyak semalam?

Apa kamu memimpikanku?

 **Jumin Han**

Memimpikanmu adalah hal buruk yang pernah aku alami

Dan aku mengalaminya semalam

[jumin sigh sticker]

 **MC**

Selamat pagi semua

 **ZEN**

Selamat pagi

 **Jumin Han**

Selamat pagi

 **ZEN**

Aku tidak menyapamu!

 **Jumin Han**

Aku menyapa MC

 **MC**

Sudah, jangan bertengkar

 **ZEN**

Bertengkar dengannya hanya akan membuang-buang energi

 **Jumin Han**

Merusak suasana di pagi hari saja

[photo of Elizabeth 3rd]

 **ZEN**

b JAUHKAN MAKHLUK BERBULU ITU DARIKU! b

 _707 has entered chatroom_

 **707**

Elly~

 **Jumin Han**

Namanya adalah Elizabeth 3rd

 _Yoosung has entered chatroom_

 **Yoosung [black star]**

Aku kesiangan!

Semalam lupa pasang alarm

[yoosung cry sticker]

 **Jumin Han**

Bagaimana bisa kamu menyempatkan membuka messenger padahal kamu bangun terlambat?

 **MC**

Bukankah jam masuk masih satu setengah jam lagi?

 **Yoosung [black star]**

Entahlah

Itu sebuah misteri...

 **Jumin Han**

Tapi dia kelas 3 SMP, jadi jam masuknya satu jam lebih cepat

Karena ada simulasi ujian

 **Yoosung [black star]**

[yoosung cry sticker]

 **707**

Cepat siap-siap sana! Udah tau telat

Malah maen hp

Aku udah mandi dan sarapan dong

Aku anak baik [dialog box with seven eyeglasses]

 _Yoosung has left chatroom_

 _Unknown has entered chatroom_

 **Unknown**

Bohong

Dia baru bangun tidur

[photo of Saeyoung nap on his bed]

 **ZEN**

LMAAOOOO!

 _Jaehee Kang has entered chatroom_

 **Jaehee Kang**

Mr. Han, ternyata anda disini

Anda tidak mengangkat telepon dari saya

Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mengoreksi tugas murid-muridmu

 _Jumin Han has left chatroom_

 **ZEN**

Si br*ngsek itu!

Walau karena pekerjaan di bukan hanya mengajar disini, itu bukan alasan dia untuk seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh Jaehee

[zen angry sticker]

Sudah ya, aku mau mandi dulu

[photo of Zen just used towel in his waist]

Sampai jumpa di sekolah

 _ZEN has left chatroom_

 **Jaehee Kang**

[jaehee sigh sitcker]

OH MY GOD! BADANNYA ZEN!

*simpen*

 **Unknown**

Saeyoung, bangun lu

Kalo gak, gue siram lagi kayak kemaren

 **707**

Tydaaaack!

Jangan lakukan itu lagi kepadaku!

[orz Saeyoung sticker]

 _Unknown has left chatroom_

 _707 has left chatroom_

 **Jaehee Kang**

Lucu sekali

Mereka 'kan satu kamar

MC, sebaiknya kamu juga bersiap-siap

Jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu bersekolah

 **MC**

Baiklah, terima kasih Mrs. Kang

 **Jaehee Kang**

Kau boleh memanggilku Jaehee jika di luar sekolah atau di chatroom ini

Sampai jumpa di sekolah

 **MC**

Sampai jumpa

 _Jaehee Kang has left chatroom_

 _MC has left chatroom_

 _ **Chatroom mode OFF**_

.

 **Back to MC POV**

Aku bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Mandi, mengenakan seragam baruku, dan juga merapihkan rambutku. Kemudian aku sarapan di ruang makan asrama putri. Makanan sudah disiapkan oleh koki disini, jadi seluruh siswa tinggal makan saja. Setelah makan aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas dan pergi ke gedung sekolah.

.

Aku masuk ke ruang guru karena ini untuk bertemu dengan wali kelasku.

"Permisi"

"MC, selamat pagi. Mr. Han sudah menunggumu di ruangannya"

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Kang. Dimana ruangan Mr. Han?"

"Ah dia 'kan wakil kepala sekolah bagian akademik, dan aku wakil kepala sekolah bagian administrasi, jadi wajar kalau punya ruangan sendiri. Kami jarang ada di ruang guru walau kami punya meja kerja juga disini, kami lebih sering berada di ruangan kami. Biar aku antar ke ruangan Mr. Han, aku baru saja dari ruangannya padahal"

Jaehee mengantarkanku ke ruangan Jumin. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruangan

"Ada apa lagi Mrs. Kang?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan muridmu, selanjutnya aku mohon permisi Mr. Han"

Jaehee langsung keluar dari ruangan Jumin. Entah kenapa berada di ruangan ini rasanya membuatku gugup.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Han, saya mohon bimbingan anda sebagai wali kelas saya di hari pertama saya bersekolah"

"Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, kau duduk saja dulu MC"

Aku duduk sesuai dengan suruhan Jumin. Ruangan ini tidak besar, tapi tidak sempit juga. Ada sebuah sofa dan meja kecil. Lalu meja kerja, lemari buku, dan juga sebuah toilet.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepada Jumin, tapi melihatnya sibuk seperti ini membuatku tidak berani melakukannya.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan MC?"

"T- tidak ada"

Jumin berhenti mengoreksi tugas dari murid-muridnya. Ia meletakkan penanya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Entah ia menundanya atau memang sudah selesai.

Aku hanya diam duduk di kursi dan memerhatikan Jumin. Ia melihat figura foto di mejanya dan meletakkannya kembali kemudian ia mendekatiku. Ia memerhatikan kedua mataku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Aku kira bola matamu sehitam permata _onyx_ , ternyata _hazelnutt_. Tapi itu indah"

Kenapa dipuji Jumin rasanya membuatku bahagia tapi tetap gugup. Aku melampiaskan gugupku pada tas sekolah yang aku peluk. Setidaknya itu mengurangi sedikit rasa gugupku.

"Elizabeth 3rd bola matanya biru, indah sekali. Aku berharap segera pulang dan bermain dengannya"

Jumin akhirnya mengakhiri jarak dekat kami. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan hendak keluar.

"Ayo kita ke kelasmu"

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya MC. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku MC, salam kenal semuanya"

Aku masih gugup karena pujian dari Jumin di ruangannya tadi. Sampai-sampai aku tidak fokus dengan apa yang kini Jumin ucapkan kepada murid-murid di kelas ini yang sebentar lagi akan berteman denganku.

"MC, ada bangku kosong di kolom ketiga baris ketiga. Silahkan duduk"

Aku pergi menuju bangku kosong yang ditunjuk Jumin. Beruntung aku mendapat tempat duduk yang ideal. Tidak terlalu depan atau tidak terlalu belakang.

Sesuai dengan perkenalan di RFA kemarin, aku menemukan Saeyoung di kelasku. Ia duduk di kolom kedua baris terakhir dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Saeyoung terlihat masih mengantuk walau matanya terjaga.

Setelah duduk di tempatku, Jumin memulai pelajaran. Aku mengambil buku matematika dari tas, buku catatan, dan juga tempat pensil.

Aku fokus belajar. Jumin mengajar dengan langsung masuk ke inti pembelajaran tanpa bertele-tele. Aku langsung mengerti.

SYUUT~

Sebuah kapal kertas mendarat di mejaku. Arahnya dari sebelah kananku dan ia datang dari belakang. Tidak salah lagi Saeyoung.

Jumin sedang mencatat di papan tulis dan aku memanfaatkannya untuk melirik Saeyoung. Ia menirukan gestur membuka buku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ketika aku mengerti, dia membuat bentuk bulat dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Aku menghadapkan kepalaku ke depan kembali dan memberi tanda yang sama kepada Saeyoung.

Aku membuka kapal kertas tersebut diam-diam agar tidak dilihat guru. Aku ingin tertawa karena apa yang ia tulis.

 _Seharusnya yang mengajar di depan itu bukan Jumin, tapi Elly_

Secarik kertas tersebut ditandai dengan gambar animasi yang ia gambar sendiri dengan pulpen berwarna. Aku mengambil _sticky note_ dari dalam kotak pensilku yang berwarna merah dan membalas pesannya. Aku mengendap-endap dari guru untuk mengirimkannya kepada Saeyoung.

 _Dia akan mengajari kita dengan bahasa kucing. Meow meow meow meow meow meow~_

Tak lama, aku mendapatkan origami kucing di atas mejaku entah darimana datangnya. Aku mengabaikannya karena guru. Tapi lama kelamaan aku kepo juga dengan isinya. Aku membacanya diam-diam namun tidak berniat untuk membalasnya.

 _Elly~ aku kangen Elly. Aku ingin menikahinya dan pergi bulan madu di stasiun luar angkasa_

Tidak lupa disertai dengan gambaran absurd dari Saeyoung yang menggambarkan ia memakai gaun pengantin dan menikah dengan seekor kucing di luar angkasa.

Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus kepada pelajaran. Jumin selesai memberikan materi dan kini bagian latihan dan sesi tanya jawab. Oleh karena itu ia tidak diam di depan kelas saja, tapi sambil berkeliling ke meja murid-muridnya.

"Luciel, coba selesaikan soal halaman 25 nomor 7 c"

Saeyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena disuruh oleh Jumin. Ekspresi mukanya lucu. Ia tidak

"Tidak boleh liat rumus atau materi!"

Aku mengkhawatirkan Saeyoung karena ia tidak sama sekali memerhatikan Jumin ketika pelajaran. Aku yang fokus memerhatikannya saja belum tentu bisa menjawabnya dengan benar.

Saeyoung mengambil kapur yang disodorkan Jumin kepadanya. Kemudian ia mengambil buku pelajaran dan pensil miliknya lalu maju ke depan.

"Tentukan kuartil atas, bawah, dan tengah dari data tidak berurut di bawah ini"

Aku bisa melihat Saeyoung yang sedikit kebingungan. Namun ia tetap mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku tersebut. Ia mecoret-coret buku pelajarannya, mungkin ia mengurutkan datanya terlebih dahulu.

Buku pelajaran berpindah jadi fokus pandanganku. Aku kaget melihatnya karena data tidak berurut ini lumayan banyak. Memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengerjakan soal ini. Apalagi Saeyoung tidak memerhatikan pelajaran sama sekali.

Setelahnya, Saeyoung menaruh buku dan pensilnya di meja guru. Ia mengerjakan jawabannya di papan tulis sambil melihat soal di buku pelajarannya dan menghitungnya disana hingga tuntas.

"Jawabanmu benar. Silahkan duduk dan berhenti main-main dengan MC ketika pelajaranku"

Ternyata Jumin mengetahuinya. Saeyoung hanya bisa tertawa miris sedangkan aku berpura-pura membaca buku walau otakku tidak memikirkan pelajaran. Setelahnya, Saeyoung kembali ke bangkunya dan ia mulai serius.

Aku tidak berani mengganggunya dan diriku kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Mengerjakan soal-soal matematika hingga pelajaran selesai.

.

Jam istirahat pelajaran pertama, aku menghampiri Saeyoung ke mejanya dan ia sedang tertidur. Aku tidak berani membangungkannya tapi ketika aku hendak pergi, Sayeoung menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku minta tolong untuk mengantarkan ini untuk Saeran, dia ada di kelas sebelah atau di ruang OSIS. Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar"

Istirahat jam pelajaran pertama hanya 15 menit. Aku segera bergegas ke kelas Saeran namun tidak mendapatinya di kelas dan langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS sesuai dengan perkataan Saeyoung.

Di depan pintu ruang OSIS, aku bisa melihat siluet Saeran dari pintu kaca yang buram. Aku mengetuk pintu dan Saeran mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke dalam.

 _Dia benar-benar mirip Saeyoung..._

Saaeran melihat ke arah lapangan dari jendela yang terbuka. Angin musim semi menerpanya dan membiarkan helaian rambutnya dibelai hembusan angin. Saeran memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia benar-benar menikmati moment tersebut.

"Aku sangat tertolong. Terima kasih MC"

Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa isi bungkusan yang diberikan Saeyoung terhadapku. Aku hanya dipinta untuk mengantarkannya untuk Saeran. Saeran mengambilnya dan bungkusan tersebut ternyata botol cairan softlense.

Ia langsung memakainya. Meneteskannya ke bola matanya yang berwarna hijau. Sejak kemarin, aku belum pernah melihat bola mata aslinya. Tapi mungkin mirip dengan bola mata Saeyoung yang berwarna kuning madu.

"Kau harus tahu, hanya member RFA yang tahu bahwa kita sebenarnya adalah kembar. Aku sengaja menjauhkan diri darinya di sekolah walau di asrama kami begitu dekat"

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi itu aku tidak mau turut campur dalam urusan keluarga oranglain.

"Jam istirahat pertama hanya sebentar, kau harus segera kembali ke kelasmu"

Saeran begitu dingin tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya ia kesepian. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan kembali ke kelasku sendiri.

.

 **Jam istirahat makan siang**

Tidak ada yang buruk di hari pertamaku bersekolah disini. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi...

 _Kafetaria di saat jam istirahat makan siang itu buruk_

Aku lama mengantri makan siang walau akhirnya kau mendapatkan paket makan siang dari sekolah. Aku tidak kuat makan disana dan mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

Keputusannku jatuh di tempat ini. Di halaman sekolah yang letaknya dekat dengan kelasku walau kelasku ada di lantai dua. Kelasku berada di gedung yang dekat dengan lapangan sepakbola. Aku makan sendirian di bawah pohon rindang dan tak lama Yoosung menghampiriku.

"MC!"

"Yoosung"

"Kamu sendirian? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Baiklah"

Aku dan Yoosung memakan makanan masing-masing. Yoosung nampaknya tidak senang dengan menu makanan yang disediakan disana.

"Makanan kafetaria rasanya tidak enak"

"Tapi ini sehat, bergizi seimbang, dan tidak ada bumbu penyedap"

"Makanan sehat tapi tidak enak. Aku tadi kesiangan jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal sendiri"

Yoosung memakan makanannya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia mengeluhkan rasanya tapi ia tetap memakannya. Itu lucu. Wajahnya juga lucu, ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah-marah sendiri. Aku tertawa karenanya.

"Yoosung bisa memasak?"

"Jangan menertawakanku! Kamu gak percaya kalau aku bisa masak? Nanti suatu hari akan kubuatkan bekal untukmu"

"Terima kasih Yoosung. Aku tertawa bukan karena aku meragukanmu tapi karena wajahmu imut sekali"

Aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Yoosung tapi ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku gak imut! Aku ini laki-laki tahu! Nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan tumbuh lebih besar dari Jumin!"

Yoosung langsung meminum susu kotaknya dalam sekali sedot dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Aku ingin tertawa karena sikapnya yang lucu tapi aku menahannya karena tidak mau membuatnya kesal walau wajah kesalnya itu lucu.

Aku makan seperti biasa. Yoosung tetap di sampingku dan memerhatikanku ketika makan. Aku jadi gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memerhatikanmu"

"Ada yang salah denganku memangnya?"

"Gak tau. Aku hanya ingin saja"

Aku mengabaikannya sebentar dan memakan makananku. Kemudian aku melihat Yoosung yang duduk di sampingku. Dia nampak murung.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan Rika. Tepat di pohon ini kita biasa menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama dan terkadang ia menyuapiku. Dia kakak sepupuku tapi aku menyukainya"

Aku mengerti dan hanya diam. Sebuah inisiatif muncul di benakku dan aku langsung melakukannya.

"Aaaa~ katanya kamu mau tumbuh besar? Kalau mau tumbuh besar kamu juga harus makan yang banyak"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Itu adalah suapan terakhir dari makananku dan makan siangku sudah aku habiskan. Aku meminum jus kotak dan menghabiskannya. Kemudian fokus dengan penampilan seragam Yoosung.

"Kalau bukan anak kecil, kamu harusnya bisa berpakaian rapih ke sekolah. Kamu pakai dasi tapi kancing atasmu masih terbuka dan dasinya pun berantakan"

Aku merapikan dasi dan kemeja sekolah Yoosung. Rambutnya juga sedikit acak-acakan dan aku merapihkannya dengan jariku. Dia diam saja aku perlakukan demikian seperti anak baik yang penurut.

"Lima belas menit lagi bel masuk, kafetaria SMP dan SMA bersebelahan, kita pergi bersama saja mengembalikan piring makanan ini"

Aku dan Yoosung berdiri. Kemudian, baru tiga langkah kaki ada makhluk besar yang terjatuh dari atas pohon.

"Sae- Luciel!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Luciel?"

Aku terkejut. Saeyoung terjatuh dari atas pohon, tapi bukannya mengaduh kesakitan ia malah mengambil bando telinga kucing dan mengenakannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan kucing. Tubuhku lentur. Meow!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Di sampingku, Yoosung menghela nafas. Ia mengabaikan Saeyoung dan mengajakku untuk pergi ke kafetaria untuk mengembalikan piring alumunium dari kafetaria.

"Luciel itu bukan manusia, dia alien! Jadi wajar saja dia seperti itu. Ayo kita tinggalkan dia MC. Dia tidak apa-apa"

"Ta- tapi Saeyoung"

Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Saeyoung begitu saja. Sehebat apapun dia, orang biasa yang jatuh dari ketinggian dua meter lebih tetap saja berbahaya.

"Kalian jahat meow. Masa aku diabaikan meow. Punggungku sakit meow"

"Yoosung, kau tidak boleh begitu terhadap Luciel"

Aku meletakkan piring kafetaria di rumput dan membantu Saeyoung.

"Betul meow!"

Punggung Saeyoung yang membungkuk aku elus dengan tangan kiriku. Kedua tangan Saeyoung tetap ia tirukan seperti gerakan kucing.

"Aku ingin disembuhkan dengan Yoosung meow!"

"Gak mau!"

Yoosung langsung menolak dan Saeyoung merengek minta disembuhkan oleh Yoosung. Mencakar-cakar kaki Yoosung dengan kedua tangannya yang kukunya tidak tajam. Ia terus mengganggu Yoosung sampai Yoosung kesal dan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah! Sini!"

Saeyoung terkikik senang dan membalikkan badannya. Yoosung mengelus punggung Saeyoung. Aku terkikik dibalik sebelah lengan yang menutupi mulutku.

"Lebih keras"

Yoosung memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mengelus punggung Saeyoung dengan lebih keras. Ketika telapak tangan Yoosung berada di dekat bahu Saeyoung, Saeyoung menyuruhnya untuk berada di posisi yang Saeyoung maksud.

"Ke atas sedikit. Nah iya disitu meow"

Yoosung mengelus bahu Saeyoung sesuai dengan keinginan Saeyoung. Ia melakukannya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Lebih keras lagi meow"

Yoosung kesal dan mencengkram bahu Saeyoung dengan keras.

"Nah begitu. Meow. Meow. Meow~"

Rasa kesal Yoosung semakin memuncak dan akhirnya ia memukul keras punggung Saeyoung.

"Bilang aja kamu masuk angin pengen dipijat!"

"Sakit meow! Manusia memang jahat meow!"

Yoosung menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Saeyoung. Aku tetap duduk di samping Saeyoung.

Suasana sunyi. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara diantara kami bertiga. Namun akhirnya suasana pecah dengan suara Saeyoung.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita atur posisi. Semuanya berdiri"

Aku dan Yoosung mengikuti arahan Saeyoung. Kami bertiga berdiri di bawah pohon rindang ini. Entah pohon apa namanya.

"Pertama bawa peralatan kalian masing-masing"

Kami mengambil piring alumunium kafetaria yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Biarkan aku membetulkan posisi kalian dulu"

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi aku menurut saja. Aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh terhadapku. Tapi entah kalau terhadap Yoosung.

"Ini disini"

Saeyoung mengambil piring kafetaria di tanganku dan menumpukkannya di atas piring kafetaria yang dipegang Yoosung.

"Yoosung Kim berbalik ke arah sana"

Saeyoung memegang bahu Yoosung dan mengarahkannya ke arah kafetaria.

"Kemudian MC berbalik ke sana"

Aku diarahkan ke arah yang sama dengan Saeyoung. Kini Saeyoung tepat berada di depanku.

"Oh iya, perlengkapanmu adalah ini. Kamu satu spesies denganku untuk sementara meow!"

Kemudian ia memakaikanku bando kuping kucing. Sama dengan yang dikenakan Saeyoung. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan melambaikan tangan ke arah

"Dadah!"

Saeyoung berlari dan aku dipaksa untuk mengikutinya entah kemana. Larinya cepat. Beruntung aku masih bisa mengikuti kecepatan lari Saeyoung walau melelahkan.

"Luciel! Jangan kabur bersama MC!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat Yoosung yang berada di belakangku. Tapi dari suara teriakannya, ia sangat kesal sekali terhadap Saeyoung.

Walau pandanganku hanyalah punggung Saeyoung, tapi aku bisa melihat ia tertawa jahil

Saeyoung berhenti di deretan loker-loker siswa. Aku yang mengikutinya pun ikut berhenti karenanya.

Saeyoung melepaskan bando kuping kucing di kepalanya dan juga di kepalaku. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam loker miliknya dan mengajakku untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Sudah aman! Ayo kita ke kelas MC"

Aku mengikutinya tapi sepertinya ia teringat dengan sesuatu karena langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

"Kamu duluan saja deh, aku mau ke toilet"

Ia nampak terburu-buru. Waktu istirahat kurang dari lima menit lagi, wajar saja kalau ia terburu-buru. Sebaiknya aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Huft, mentang-mentang mereka satu kelas"

Yoosung berjalan sendiri ke kafetaria dan menaruh piring kotor di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Saeyoung. Kenapa ia senang sekali menjahiliku sih! Member RFA 'kan gak cuma aku aja!"

Wajah Yoosung nampak kesal. Ia selalu menjadi korban keisengan Saeyoung. Salahkan Yoosung yang begitu polos dan mudah percaya sehingga ia mudah dijahili.

 **Normal POV end**

 **.**

Sesampainya di kelas, aku membuka handphoneku untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Yoosung.

 **MC**

 _Maaf, karena Saeyoung, kamu jadi harus mengantarkan piring makanku ke kafetaria_

 _._

Tak lama, Yoosung membalas pesan dariku.

 **Yoosung**

 _Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali._

 _Tapi aku kesal karena Saeyoung terus-terusan menjahiliku T.T_

 _Aku bersyukur karena tahun depan, aku tidak akan satu sekolah lagi dengannya!_

 _ **.**_

Aku tidak bisa membalas pesan darinya karena guru sudah masuk. Saeyoung datang bersama guru dengan membawakan beberapa buku milik guru tersebut dan setelahnya ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Guru memulai pelajaran dan aku mengambil buku pelajaranku di bawah bangku. Kemudian aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Saeyoung.

Dia sama sekali tidak berminat pada pelajaran ini tapi ia tetap membuka buku pelajaran dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini berakhir juga. Aku bosan karena tidak dibolehkan mengikuti kegiatan klub dan berakhir diam saja melihat Yoosung yang sedang bermain sepak bola di bawah sana.

Dia terlihat ceria bermain bersama teman-temannya. Aku hanya memerhatikan dari jendela kelasku yang terbuka tapi ternyata ia melihatku. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Beberapa temannya mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku sebentar dan mereka kemudian bertanya kepada Yoosung. Sepertinya Yoosung menjawab sekenanya dan mereka lanjut bermain bola kembali.

Bosan di kelas, aku hendak pulang saja ke asrama. Tapi aku mendengar suara merdu laki-laki yang sedang menyanyi.

 _Like sun in the sky_

 _I'm always here_

Aku penasaran dengan siapa yang menyanyi dan mencari arah datangnya suara merdu itu.

 _Brightening... The world you breathe and live in_

 _Anywhere you go_

 _You can feel my gentle love_

Aku mencari ke kelas-kelas tapi tidak ada yang sedang bernyanyi. Atau yang ku dapati hanyalah kelas kosong tanpa penghuni.

Aku sampai di depan ruang musik. Pintunya terbuka. Disana ada seseorang yang sangat aku kenali karena sesama member RFA. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa bernyanyi semerdu itu selain dia.

"Zen?"

"MC? Kamu tidak pergi ke asrama atau ruang klub?"

Aku heran dengan pilihan yang terakhir. Semua member RFA tentu tahu kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub.

"Kita tidak boleh menyebutkannya di sekolah, mengerti?"

Zen berbicara dengan suara yang kecil.

"Baiklah"

Aku mengerti yang ia maksudkan. Apa lagi kalau bukan RFA?

"Apa kamu bisa bernyanyi atau bermain musik?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak memainkannya, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bermain dengan baik atau tidak"

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah kamu menikmatinya"

Tetap saja kalau tidak bagus itu tidak indah untuk di dengar. Hanya menambah polusi suara.

Aku duduk di bangku piano dan menekan tuts-tuts piano. Martil menggetarkan dawai-dawai di dalam badan piano yang menggemakan suara yang masuk. Menginjak pedal untuk mengatur suara lantang dan jernihnya.

Lagu yang aku mainkan adalah lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh Zen. Sehingga Zen dapat meneruskan nyanyiannya dan kini diiringi dengan sebuah alat musik. Ia duduk di sampingku dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _If you ever feel the could wind_

 _And you hide in your home alone_

 _Look to the sky i'am always here with you_

Aku tahu lagunya dan ikut bersenandung sambil memainkan tuts-tuts piano. Lagunya enak di dengar di telingaku dan aku hafal lirik dan nadanya.

 _Your loneliness can blind you_

 _To the joys of your days_

 _Come out i'm the rays of the sun keeping your heart calm_

 _Ever more..._

Baru dua menit memainkannya dan aku merasa tidak enak pada jari-jariku. Jari-jariku terasa kaku.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Jariku terasa kaku"

"Biarku lihat"

Zen meraih kedua telapak tanganku. Entah kenapa jadi sedikit gugup. Tangan Zen sedikit kasar, mungkin karena ia memainkan gitar. Tapi tidak tahu juga.

"Tak apa, tanganmu bagus karena sering digunakan untuk bekerja keras"

Apa Zen seorang peramal telapak tangan? Yang dia katakan memang benar. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pintar, karena itu aku mesti bekerja keras dalam hal apapun itu. Belajar, bermain musik, dan hal lainnya.

"Ruang musik bukan tempat bermesraan berdua dengan MC, Hyun Ryu"

Aku dan Zen kaget. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dariku. Kami menoleh pada asal suara dan yang mengatakan kalimat itu ternyata Jumin.

Zen langsung menghampiri Jumin. Entah kenapa feelingku tidak enak. Aku lihat, Zen dan Jumin sering bertengkar di chatroom. Semoga saja tidak mereka lakukan ketika di sekolah.

"Hatsyii~"

"Hyun, dhahabt 'iilaa almuqr, alan"

"Ju- Mr. Han, aku gak ngerti bahasa arab!"

Jumin menghela nafas dan segera berbicara dengan bahasa yang lain.

"jetzt ging an die Zentrale"

Jumin pergi tanpa berniat masuk ke ruang musik.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku akan menyusul"

Zen menghampiriku dan mengajakku keluar dari ruangan musik.

"Huft, terkadang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka. Ayo MC"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke AFR"

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mengikuti Zen. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa juga Jumin harus berbicara kepada Zen dengan bahasa asing atau Zen yang membalikkan nama RFA. Ada beberapa hal ganjil menurutku di RFA tapi aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Zen mengajakku ke jalan yang tidak aku kenal. Ini mengingatkanku pada kali pertama aku ke secara tidak sengaja pergi ke markas RFA dengan mengikuti Yoosung.

"Jangan berbicara sebelum aku izinkan kamu berbicara, oke babe?"

Aku menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Aku mengikuti Zen dari belakang. Kami turun ke lantai satu. Pergi ke gudang sekolah dan masuk kesana.

Di dalam sana penuh dengan barang-barang. Zen menyingkirkan barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya kemudian ia menggeser pintu lemari dan dibaliknya muncul lift.

Zen mengeluarkan ID card bertanda RFA dari jas sekolahnya. Menghadapkan ID card tersebut ke scanner di samping lift dan pintu lift terbuka. Zen masuk ke dalam lift dan aku pun mengikutinya.

Masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang RFA. Termasuk akses ke markas RFA yang begitu rumit.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Zen bertanya dan tentu ia mengharapkan respon. Aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk berbicara. Aku sebenarnya bingung apa yang harus aku tanyakan terlebih dahulu.

"Sebenarnya RFA itu apa?"

"Daripada disebut organisasi, sepertinya lebih cocok disebut kelompok. Seperti kelompok pertemanan di dalam kelas. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Ada guru yang terlibat, anak SMP, anak SMA, sedikit aneh. Oleh karena itu kami merahasiakan RFA, terutama kami sangat berhati-hati jika berinteraksi dengan sesama anggota RFA"

Aku mulai mengerti mengapa akses menuju RFA itu rumit adalah karena merahasiakan keberadaan RFA itu sendiri. Status para anggotanya sendiri yang menjadi alasan kerahasiaan itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan semua member RFA.

"Yoosung orangnya bagaimana?"

"Yoosung? Dia sangat tergila-gila dengan game yang dinamakan LOLOL. Dia yang paling muda diantara kami dan dia masih SMP"

Pintu lift terbuka dan mengantarkan akses ke lorong bawah tanah yang gelap. Zen mengambil penerangan dan aku mengambil _smartphone_ untuk menambah terang pencahayaan. Kemudian aku lanjut bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Saeyoung dan Saeran?"

"Aku benar-benar bingung apakah mereka benar-benar kembar? Hanya fisik mereka yang mirip, selebihnya tidak. Kakaknya alien sedangkan adiknya manusia normal. Yang satu hyper, dan yang lainnya pendiam. Tapi keduanya hebat dalam bidang mereka masing-masing"

Semua member RFA memiliki karakter dan gaya mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan hampir tidak percaya kalau mereka semua bisa berteman dan membuat kelompok seperti ini.

Aku dan Zen masih harus berjalan entah sampai kapan. Aku masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda markas RFA sudah dekat.

"Lalu, Jaehee?"

"Jaehee... dia seorang pekerja keras. Di usianya yang muda, dia sudah menjadi wakil kepala sekolah. Tapi dia terlalu baik. Dia mau-maunya merawat kucing Jumin jika Jumin harus pergi ke luar kota! Dia orang paling sabar yang pernah aku kenal"

"Bagaimana dengan Jumin sendiri?"

"Guru nyebelin yang udah motong rambut panjangku! Dia tuh orang brengs*k jadi gak usah deket-deket sama dia. Abaikan saja, gak usah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara"

Zen terlihat membenci Jumin, jadi wajar saja ia berpendapat demikian terhadap Jumin.

"Lalu, menurutmu kamu orang yang seperti apa, Zen?"

"Pria yang sempurna? Aku gak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tampan, bisa _acting_ , bisa nyanyi, bisa _dance_. Dari awal aku memang sudah sempurna. Aku adalah puisi yang dapat memesona setiap wanita"

Menurutku Zen itu narsis. Tapi apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Aku akui dia tampan. Semua yang dia katakan memang benar adanya.

Setitik cahaya muncul. Itu adalah penanda bahwa markas RFA sudah dekat. Aku bersyukur karena lorong bawah tanah yang gelap tidak aku sukai.

"Villa RFA sudah dekat babe"

Setelah beberapa langkah kaki, aku dan Zen menginjakkan kaki di atas rumput hijau halaman RFA. Aku melihat langit senja yang indah sekali. Aku terpukau dengan keindahannya sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa kalau tempat ini terletak di bawah tanah. Sebuah ruangan dengan kubah besar yang di rancang sedemikian rupa sehingga nampak seperti taman buatan di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah sekolah kita, ayo masuk babe"

Aku berjalan di rerumputan yang luas dengan Zen yang berada di depanku. Pintu masuk villa RFA ada di hadapan Zen dan tanpa Zen, aku tidak bisa masuk kesana. Hanya ada dua cara masuk ke RFA. Dengan scan QR kode yang berada di setiap nametag anggota RFA atau memasukkan kode yang rumit seperti yang aku lakukan kemarin. Tapi aku belum punya nametag RFA dan catatan kode rumit yang tertera di _sticky note_ kemarin diambil oleh V beserta dompet dan seluruh isinya.

Zen menghadapkan nametag RFA miliknya ke alat pemindai dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Disana sudah ada Yoosung dan Saeyoung.

"Masa begini doang gak bisa sih? Ini tuh lebih cepat pakai cara yang tadi"

"Aku benci matematikaaaa~"

Aku tertawa terkikik melihat mereka berdua. Zen menghampiri mereka dan aku pun mengikutinya. Ia mengelus kepala Yoosung sambil tersenyum.

"Yoosung harus belajar yang rajin, kamu tidak mau 'kan harus menambah waktu belajarmu selama satu tahun di SMP?"

"Zen jahat! Padahal kau itu nilainya rata-rata! Aku masih lebih pintar darimu! Nilaiku lebih bagus darimu!"

"Tapi kau itu tidak lebih tampan dariku"

Tak lama Jaehee datang dan menghela nafas karena melihat Zen, Saeyoung dan Yoosung yang selalu seperti biasa.

"Jaehee!"

"MC! Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu disini?"

Jaehee bertanya padaku. Alibi ia mengajakku keluar dari keributan tidak penting Saeyoung, Yoosung, dan Zen. "Menyenangkan, Jaehee kau nampak lelah"

Helaan nafas terhembus dari mulut Jaehee. "Menjadi guru atau pegawai kantoran sama lelahnya. Apalagi Ju- Mr. Han itu! Seenaknya saja menyerahkan pekerjaan anak-anak terhadapku. Aku ini guru ekonomi kenapa juga harus mengoreksi tugas matematika!"

"Jumin tidak seharusnya seenaknya-"

Tanpa disadari Jumin datang dan ikut berbicara dengan kami.

"Maafkan aku As- Jaehee. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku ada urusan bisnis di luar kota dan itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan"

Awalnya MC atau Jaehee ingin menanggapi, tapi semua terpaku diam karena V yang datang bersama Saeran.

"Selamat sore semuanya, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Semua anggota RFA berhenti dari semua perbincangan dan fokus kepada V.

"Satu bulan dari sekarang, OSIS akan mengadakan festival musim panas tahunan"

Pentingkah pengumuman tersebut? Aku melihat reaksi anggota yang lain dan nampaknya mereka biasa-biasa saja dengan pemberitahuan dari V.

"RFA akan berpartisipasi dalam acara ini dengan tujuan sosial, bukan hanya sekedar bersenang-senang saja"

Saeran mohon izin untuk berbicara. "Acara terakhir kita adalah satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu, kita tidak punya kegiatan lain selain _chatting_ di _messenger_ atau mengobrol di markas. Bagaimanapun, RFA itu organisasi sosial. Bukan organisasi tukang ngerumpi"

Saeran yang jarang berbicara karena ucapannya itu sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi dari situ aku bisa menilai kalau sebenarnya dia orang yang jujur.

Setelah Saeran, V lanjut berbicara. "Yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya adalah MC, selaku menggantikan tugas-tugas Rika disini"

Aku terkejut. Aku baru saja masuk RFA dan langsung ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab acara amal RFA. Apa V tidak salah menyebutkan nama?

"Apa kau ada ide tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk acara amal kali ini?"

Aku bingung, namun sebuah ide langsung terlintas di pikiranku dan aku langsung mengutarakannya. "Bagaimana dengan maid cafe?"

Semua terdiam. Apa ideku terlalu aneh?

"Itu bagus juga, kreatif" Komentar dari Jumin positif, entah bagaimana komentar yang lain.

"Tidak buruk" Jaehee setuju-setuju saja.

Zen berkomentar dengan tetap "Aku akan menarik pelanggan dengan daya tarikku. Aku 'kan orang paling tampan

"Nanti gak ada ujian segala 'kan buat penempatan posisinya?" Sepertinya Yoosung muak dengan ujian.

Orang yang paling bersemangat dan antusias adalah Saeyoung "Aku mau jadi maid!"

Semua mata tertuju kepada Saeyoung. Namanya adalah maid cafe. Cafe dengan semua pelayannya adalah maid.

"Ahahaha, MC. Namanya memang 'maid cafe' tapi apa semuanya harus jadi maid? Aku rasa memakai pakaian maid itu... Aku laki-laki dan..." Kalimat Zen menggantung. Aku mengerti maksud Zen yang tidak mau menjadi maid. Pemaksa kehendak bukanlah sifatku. Jika itu terjadi, orang lain tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang di maid cafe ini.

Aku menjawab kebimbangan Zen "Kau bisa jadi butler yang memesona setiap perempuan yang datang nanti. Mungkin nama dan konsepnya akan aku sesuaikan lagi"

Semoga Zen puas dengan jawabanku.

"Itu sudah pasti" Zen menjawab dengan narsis.

"Nanti cafenya penuh dengan orang yang hanya ingin bercengkrama dengannya. Mereka hanya akan memesan minuman atau yang paling murah yang ada di menu" Komentar Jumin bernada sarkastik.

Aku tertawa miris. Jumin benar. "Akan aku pikirkan agar hal itu tidak terjadi"

"V selaku leader belum memutuskan apakah ia setuju atau tidak"

Jumin benar. Bagaimanapun semua keputusan dikembalikan lagi kepada V apakah dia setuju atau tidak.

"Kalian begitu antusias. Kalau begitu, aku menyutujui usulan MC. Tidak buruk juga"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku catat. RFA akan membuka maid cafe di festival musim panas sekolah bulan depan"

Aku terkejut. Satu bulan? Apakah waktu yang singkat itu cukup untuk mempersiapkan semuanya?

"Kau nampak terkejut. Ada apa?"

Zen sepertinya adalah orang paling peka di RFA. Aku belum mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan dan dia sudah menebaknya.

"T- tidak apa-apa Zen. Apa waktu satu bulan itu cukup?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan logistik, kostum, dan keperluan lainnya. Kamu hanya perlu menyusun konsep, dan menghubungi para tamu penting. Bagaimanapun, tujuan maid cafe ini adalah acara amal"

Aku pesimis. Aku ragu dengan kemampuanku tapi aku akan berusaha keras.

"A- aku akan berusaha keras"

 **TBC**

 **AN:** maaf updatenya lama~ dan chapter sebelumnya udah diperbaiki. Author buru-buru salah upload dokumen dan gak liat previewnya dulu *ketawa miris* pokoknya chapter sebelumnya udah di perbaiki

Maaf update lama. Author rasa, ini FF paling capek yang pernah author bikin. Sebenarnya gitu doang tapi lama banget bikinnya. *mengehla nafas* saya modal semangat saja buat terusin ini FF.

Yah ini sistemmnya kayak gamenya. Next chapter bakal ada rute Yoosung, dan chapter tersebut bakal di reset ke chapter rute Zen, dst. Moga gak bingung ^^

Btw disini gk ada chapter Rute Jaehee, tp akan digantikan dengan sesuanuu. Anu. Yah tunggu aja anunya *apa sih tor*

Last, mohon feedbacknya ^^


End file.
